


Everybody Knows

by evenstarz



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Oliver Wilson never expected any of it.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie (Mentioned), Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Original Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Everybody Knows

Oliver groans in pain.

Of course he had to get caught. And of course his stupid friends had to leave him to get caught by police. And that’s why he’s being shoved against a brick wall by an officer. His cheek is pressed against it, bleeding slightly from the rough texture. “How old’re you?” The man growls.

“Eighteen!” Oliver snaps. “What’s it to you?”

“Come with me,” the officer says gruffly. 

Oliver is dragged away from the wall, and after a short walk, he finds himself in a police station, blinded by the bright lights it offers. “MacLeod!” The unknown officer exclaims. “I think I’ve found someone for you!”

“Bring him in,” Oliver hears someone say. 

He’s then guided through the station and into a smaller room, where a man sits. “Leave ‘im here.”

He’s shoved into a chair, and then the officer who initially arrested him leaves.

“Last time I checked, they don’t interrogate kids arrested on trespassing charges, do they?” Oliver snaps. 

“Watch your mouth, boy,” MacLeod snarls. “How old are you? And what school are you attending?”

“Eighteen, but I told that to the other officer? And I’ll be attending Oxford,” Oliver frowns.

“Last time I checked, Oxford doesn’t look very kindly on students with criminal records, do they?” MacLeod smirks.

“Did you bring me in here to tell me that my higher education has ended? Is that it?” Oliver mumbles. “I figured that out as soon as I was arrested.”

“I brought you in here to tell you that you might just have a chance to save yourself from a criminal record. Would you like that,....?” MacLeod hums.

“Oliver,” Oliver introduces. “And what are the terms?”

“You have to do undercover work for us,” MacLeod informs. “If you agree, you’ll be spying on the roommate that the school assigns you.”

“What are the benefits?” Oliver asks.

“Your record is expunged, you get to go on and live a normal life, and we find out what’s going on with the boy you’ll hopefully be spying on,” MacLeod explains.

“Right,” Oliver nods. “I’ll do it.”

“Excellent,” MacLeod smirks. “Your ‘roommate’ will be Peter Pevensie. All you need to do is find out about his person, and possibly where he disappears to every so often. You’ll report back to us on a monthly basis.”

“Is that all? Because I’d that’s all, I’d like to go back home,” Oliver sighs.

“Be my guest,” MacLeod nods.


End file.
